


Sex Education

by Yulel



Series: Sex Education [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (e nvece si), A SECCO FA MALE, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Wanted, Blow Jobs, Bottom Fushimi Saruhiko, Bottom Munakata Reishi, GLI abeti di zenjo san, How Do I Tag, Literal sex education, M/M, Mikoto spirito santo, Misaki does not approve, Munakata "Se proprio me tocca" Reisi, Reisi troia proprio, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Fushimi Saruhiko, Top Zenjou Gouki, Zenjo li toppa tutti, Zenjo san DILF, implied Munakata Reishi/Mikoto Suoh, iniziano i tag trash italiani eh, l'abete di zenjo san, reisi lo da come il pane, saru perde (?) la propria innocenza, saru sottone per misaki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulel/pseuds/Yulel
Summary: -Questo sarebbe il tuo sottoposto di cui mi hai parlato, Re?-Saruhiko era ufficialmente morto e risorto, la voce di quell'uomo era capace di fargli tremare le ginocchia anche se non diretta a lui.-Mmh, proprio così Zenjo-san. Ora che ne dici di procedere a delle presentazioni più appropriate? Anche se credo che ormai Fushimi-kun abbia capito chi si trova di fronte-Saruhiko sentendo chiamare il suo cognome si era ripreso un attimo. Effettivamente il nome Zenjo gli era familiare, aveva letto qualcosa su qualche rapporto mensile... In quel momento tale Zenjo aveva riposto quell'abete che a quanto pare definiva spada e il ragazzo si era reso conto che all'uomo mancava il braccio sinistro. Finalmente il cervello del ventenne era riuscito a connettersi. Zenjo Gouki. Luogotenente del precedente re blu. Colui che aveva arginato il disastro di Kagutsu.Leggenda vivente. E a quanto pare il suo nuovo consulente sessuale.O "Di quella volta che Saruhiko ebbe la brutta, anzi bruttissima, idea di confidarsi col suo capo sulla sua vita sessuale."Crossposted su EFPqui
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi, Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi/Zenjou Gouki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Zenjou Gouki, Munakata Reishi/Zenjou Gouki
Series: Sex Education [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723849
Kudos: 4





	Sex Education

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, siamo due autrici e questo è il nostro primo tentativo (azzardo) di scrivere una ff insieme quindi vi chiediamo pietà.  
> Stavamo pensando di tradurre la storia in inglese e ci farebbe molto piacere (e comodo) avere un beta lettore per aiutarci a traduzione fatta, se qualcuno fosse interessato può commentare o mandare un messaggio privato.  
> Speriamo che la storia vi piaccia e vogliate farci sapere cosa ne pensate. Grazie *-*

Munakata Reishi era sempre stato un ragazzo avveduto. Fin da bambino aveva dimostrato di essere decisamente più intelligente della media e i suoi ottimi voti lo confermavano, tanto che era riuscito a diplomarsi persino un anno prima del dovuto. Aveva sempre cercato di usare le sue qualità per fare del bene, mettendo il suo lavoro e la sua vita al servizio dello Scepter 4 e di una causa superiore. Aveva sempre anche cercato di comprendere cosa passasse per la testa dei suoi sottoposti in modo da essere sicuro che non avessero problemi e che potessero lavorare in modo proficuo.  


Per questo aveva chiamato Fushimi nel suo ufficio quel pomeriggio.  


Quel ragazzo ultimamente si stava comportando in modo strano, o meglio, più strano dell’ordinario.  


Da un paio di mesi a quella parte infatti il ventenne era più distratto e svogliato del solito, non che prima avesse voglia, ma ci teneva comunque a concludere i propri incarichi al meglio, se non altro perché una volta finite le sue mansioni avrebbe potuto stravaccarsi sul letto a farsi i fatti propri.  


Fushimi Saruhiko aveva fatto il suo ingresso nell’ufficio del suo superiore con il solito cipiglio annoiato stampato sul viso.Aveva fatto quasi tutte le sue mansioni quel giorno, ci mancava solo quel rompipalle a metterci il carico.  


-Mi ha chiamato Capitano?- aveva chiesto educatamente come Awashima gli aveva insegnato un po’ di tempo prima, all’Homra certe formalità nemmeno lontanamente venivano contemplate.  


-Ah Fushimi-kun sei arrivato, accomodati pure- aveva detto il Capitano indicando la sedia che aveva appositamente fatto sistemare di fronte alla sua immacolata scrivania. Saruhiko aveva maledetto per l’ennesima volta quell’uomo, addirittura lo faceva sedere, quella conversazione avrebbe potuto prendere due vie: quella della ramanzina per qualche bravata di cui al momento non si ricordava o qualche lungo discorso filosofico che sicuramente non avrebbe avuto voglia di sentire.  


-Vado dritto al punto Fushimi-kun, è ormai qualche mese che ti vedo, come dire, distratto. Ogni tanto non finisci il lavoro o c’è qualche errore. Questo non è da te-  


-Mi dispiace, cercherò di fare meglio- aveva detto Saruhiko sbrigativo per cercare di scollarselo di dosso, ci mancava solo la paternale da uno che aveva nemmeno cinque anni più di lui.  


-Fushimi-kun, sicuro di non avere qualche pensiero ricorrente?-  


-Non ho niente di strano che mi passa per la testa, le ho detto che cercherò di fare del mio meglio- Saruhiko si era drizzato in piedi –Con permesso, se la nostra conversazione è conclusa vorrei congedarmi- dentro quell’ufficio mancava l’aria e aveva una brutta sensazione riguardo al continuo di quell’incontro improvviso.  


-Questo pensiero ricorrente è poco alto e con i capelli rossi per caso Fushimi-kun?- lo aveva canzonato sottilmente il Capitano ancorando lo sguardo a quello di Saruhiko che non aveva potuto fare a meno di arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie. Un comportamento non da lui, si sentiva patetico –Oya, a quanto pare ho centrato il punto. Torna a sederti, ora voglio sapere-  


Saruhiko aveva tentennato ma poi aveva dovuto obbedire, per quanto coperto di una vergogna non quantificabile. Si era seduto rigidamente sulla sedia, la testa bassa e le orecchie rosso pomodoro. Aveva immaginato che quella situazione avrebbe potuto prendere una brutta piega, ma non pensava che sarebbe andata a finire così tanto male  


-Dimmi tutto Fushimi-kun, sono qui per ascoltarti- aveva detto Munakata appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania e il mento sulle mani. Saruhiko aveva tergiversato, quell’uomo sapeva essere estremamente insistente e fastidioso se si metteva qualcosa in testa, e se quel qualcosa stuzzicava la sua curiosità non avrebbe esitato a battere il ferro. Non sapeva cosa dire, anzi, non voleva proprio dirgli niente, sia perché la cosa era oltremodo imbarazzante sia perché aveva la gola così secca che anche volendo non sarebbe riuscito a spiccicare parola

–Suppongo di doverti tirare fuori le parole di bocca- aveva ragionato tra sé e sé il Re Blu –Tu e quel ragazzo state insieme nel senso romantico del termine?- aveva chiesto Munakata a bruciapelo senza troppi complimenti.  


Fushimi aveva sgranato gli occhi, era abbastanza sicuro che certe domande non fossero contemplate nel protocollo e che lui non fosse tenuto a rispondere se non voleva. Il Re lo guardava fisso negli occhi cercando di capire la risposta alla propria domanda semplicemente dalle espressioni del più giovane. Negli anni era diventato oltremodo bravo a capire le persone anche solo dai gesti e dalle reazioni. Da anni aveva a che fare con il mutismo selettivo del Re Rosso e in qualche modo aveva dovuto adoperarsi a capire ciò che non gli diceva. Fushimi aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla punta dei suoi stivali, un’espressione contrita sul viso.  


-Lo prendo come un sì- Odioso. Il sorrisetto compiaciuto del Capitano era odioso, a quel maledetto non si poteva nascondere niente, non sarebbe nemmeno stato un grosso problema se quest’ultimo non fosse stato anche uno dei più grandi impiccioni che avesse mai conosciuto.  


-E dimmi, va tutto bene tra di voi?- aveva chiesto nuovamente. Fushimi aveva fatto schioccare la lingua frustrato, quelle domande pressanti lo stavano innervosendo, doveva trovare un modo per ribattere e squagliarsela da quella conversazione al più presto.  


-S..sì va tutto bene- aveva balbettato lui cercando di mantenere la voce ferma –Posso andare?-  


-Mi fa piacere che tu lo dica Fushimi-kun, ma mi pare di capire che non tutto vada bene esattamente come dici tu, altrimenti non saremmo qui a parlarne non credi?- aveva insistito Reishi invitandolo con una mano a rimanere seduto.  


Munakata aveva alzato gli occhi per riflettere, Saruhiko poteva chiaramente sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello lavorare a pieno regime per cercare di cavargli dalla bocca qualche informazione.  


-Se la vostra relazione romantica va bene presumo di poter affermare che sia la parte privata a non andare, mi sba...?-  


-Non c’è niente che non va!- aveva sbraitato Fushimi senza nemmeno fargli finire la frase. Era scattato in piedi, le mani sulla scrivania e il viso paonazzo. Se c’era anche una sola possibilità di convincere il Capitano che stava sbagliando si era inevitabilmente frantumata in quel momento.  


Munakata aveva sogghignato conscio di aver fatto centro per l’ennesima volta –Bingo-  


Saruhiko stava per avere una crisi di nervi, non sapeva di preciso se voleva piangere o spaccare qualcosa in faccia al suo superiore. Nel dubbio si era coperto la faccia con le mani sussurrando un “Voglio morire” che non era passato inosservato alle orecchie di Reishi.  


-Ma no Fushimi-kun, non serve morire, basta spiegare chiaramente i propri problemi e farsi aiutare- aveva detto nuovamente Munakata ammiccando nella sua direzione, Saruhiko era arrossito di nuovo.  


-Non abbiamo una relazione privata, non ci abbiamo mai provato- aveva bofonchiato il più giovane stando attento a non incontrare lo sguardo del Capitano.  


-Oh- aveva detto semplicemente il Re Blu –Potevi dirlo prima Fushimi-kun, se la mancanza di esperienza è il tuo problema posso farti dare qualche consiglio da chi ne sa qualcuna in più- Fushimi aveva sgranato gli occhi e puntato lo sguardo in quello tranquillo di Munakata, il Capitano non sembrava minimamente turbato, come se non gli avesse appena proposto una consulenza sessuale –Oh, pensi che mi sia appena offerto di farti da consulente? Sono lusingato ma la persona a cui sto pensando è ben più informata di me-  


Saruhiko stava ufficialmente impazzendo. Erano ormai passati un paio di giorni dall'imbarazzante incontro con il Capitano nel suo ufficio e ancora non si capacitava di come fosse riuscito a mettersi in una situazione del genere. Dopo quell'ultima dichiarazione shock Saruhiko si sarebbe aspettato un rapido sviluppo degli eventi o perlomeno che il Capitano gli svelasse l'identità di questo personaggio misterioso. Invece quell'insopportabile si era limitato a sghignazzare, sempre con il suo fare elegante sia mai, davanti alla sua faccia mortificata per poi congedarlo senza un'altra parola.  


Saruhiko non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa, per colpa di quel dannato colloquio i momenti con Misaki si erano fatti ancora più imbarazzanti, colpa del suo cervello che non faceva altro che fargli ripensare alle parole di Munakata e alle loro implicazioni. Doveva ammettere però che a mente fredda l'idea aveva quasi senso: dopotutto in qualche modo la situazione con Misaki si sarebbe dovuta sbloccare, tanto valeva adottare un metodo drastico. E in fondo Saruhiko non poteva far altro che pensare che un incontro ravvicinato con il proprio capo non fosse esattamente un'idea sgradita...  


Ad aggiungere benzina sul fuoco era Munakata stesso: seppur non avesse fatto alcun riferimento a quanto si fossero detti nel suo ufficio, continuava a chiamarlo per ogni piccolo problema e ad ammiccare ogni volta che vedeva Saruhiko arrossire. Il fatto che ultimamente il ventenne sembrasse ancora più nervoso del solito sembrava divertirlo immensamente.  


Il giovane stava completando il rapporto riguardante l'ultima missione svolta in collaborazione con l'Homra. Una soffiata aveva permesso loro di sventare un attacco dei Verdi alla base di Scepter 4 ed entrambi i Re erano stati presenti per difendere l'antico edificio. Sarebbe dovuto essere un rapporto semplice, peccato che in quell'occasione Saruhiko fosse stato più impegnato ad ammirare Misaki avvolto dalle fiamme piuttosto che il campo di battaglia. Per questo in quel momento stava cercando di interpretare gli incomprensibili appunti dei suoi colleghi e la cosa non stava certamente aiutando il mal di testa che ultimamente lo assillava costantemente.  


“Lo scontro si è concluso con una vittoria dell'Alleanza del Tavolino da Caffè... Dell'arresto dei Verdi si sono occupati i membri di Scepter 4 mentre Homra si è occupato della requisizione delle armi... Non è stato possibile fare rapporto né al Re Blu né al Re Rosso al termine delle ostilità poichè la loro posizione non è stata pervenuta..." Saruhiko aveva continuato la sua tediosa opera di ricomposizione appunti, talmente concentrato da non accorgersi che ormai era rimasto l'unico ancora a lavorare. Anche la raccomandazione di Awashima di non fare tardi non era stata registrata dal giovane che ormai era sommerso da statistiche sui livelli Weissman e inventari delle armi. Per questo motivo non si era accorto della figura che era entrata a passo felpato nella stanza; fosse stata un'altra situazione Munakata l'avrebbe rimproverato per essere così distratto, ma in quel momento la cosa tornava soltanto a suo favore. Sempre con la stessa cautela si era avvicinato al suo terzo in comando. Era onestamente adorabile come il ragazzo stesse cercando di tenersi sveglio davanti ai numerosi ologrammi del database del Clan. Sicuramente quello che aveva in mente avrebbe aiutato a svegliarlo; il pensiero fece nascere un sorriso quasi sadico sulle labbra del Re Blu, che già pregustava gli eventi della serata.  


-Fushimi-kun, la tua distrazione è tale da costringerti a rimanere a lavorare oltre l'orario d'ufficio?-  


Saruhiko era sobbalzato chiaramente e altrettanto chiaramente aveva cercato di nasconderlo.  


-Capitano, potrei chiederle la stessa cosa- Seppur le parole fossero intese come una frecciatina il palese rossore sulle guance del ragazzo aveva reso la cosa più adorabile che minacciosa. Ah, Munakata non si era divertito così tanto dalla sua ultima visita all'Homra.  


-Sai Fushimi-kun è stato estremamente divertente vederti così agitato in questi ultimi giorni. Ma penso che ormai sia meglio smetterla di tergiversare, non sei curioso di sapere chi sia il tuo insegnante?-  


Saruhiko a quelle parole aveva sperato di poter sprofondare, sedia e tutto, nelle profondità della Terra così da risparmiarsi l'ondata di imbarazzo che lo aveva colpito. La parte di se stesso che non voleva suicidarsi però aveva realizzato che in tutto quel tempo l'identità di questo insegnante misterioso non l'aveva preoccupato, aveva semplicemente pensato che il suo Re lo stesse prendendo in giro come al solito ed in realtà si stesse riferendo a se stesso.  


A quanto pare si sbagliava.  


Munakata Reishi aveva seriamente trovato qualcuno che gli insegnasse a fare sesso così che non facesse una brutta figura con Misaki. Era uno scenario talmente assurdo che quasi aveva senso.  


Era ancora talmente preso a cercare di affondare nella sedia che non si era accorto che Munakata si era diretto verso l'uscita. Per un attimo aveva pensato di rifiutare quell'idea folle, andarsene a casa dove avrebbe trovato Misaki e avrebbero potuto passare una serata tranquilla lontano da re suggestivi e proposte indecenti. Ah. Misaki. Al pensiero del suo fidanzato Saruhiko aveva ritrovato la sua risoluzione. Munakata gli aveva offerto l'opportunità di non rendersi ridicolo di fronte alla persona più importante della sua vita, non che glielo avrebbe mai detto in faccia sia ovvio.  


Ancora pensando a Misaki si era alzato dalla sedia e aveva seguito il suo Capitano lungo l'imponente corridoio d'ingresso. Saruhiko si aspettava che Munakata lo dirigesse verso un qualche tipo di veicolo per portarlo da questo personaggio misterioso. Il Re invece aveva continuato a camminare tranquillo, il mantello d'ordinanza impeccabile anche dopo una giornata di lavoro. Erano ormai giunti davanti al dojo del clan, se doveva essere sincero a Saruhiko non era mai piaciuto quel posto; nonostante fosse in grado di combattere con la spada tipica del Clan Blu quella non era mai stata la sua arma preferita, era molto più a suo agio con i suoi fidati coltelli, ed aveva mal sopportato il periodo di addestramento obbligatorio sotto la guida di Awashima.  


Mentre Saruhiko ripensava ai giorni del suo addestramento, in parte anche per sopprimere l'imbarazzo ormai onnipresente, Munakata si era avvicinato alle porte del dojo e le aveva aperte senza alcuna remora. Era il Re dopo tutto. L'interno del dojo era fiocamente illuminato, la luce riflessa dai tatami consumati dava alla stanza un aspetto ancora più solenne di quando il Clan si riuniva per allenarsi.  


Vicino alla rastrelliera delle spade da allenamento una figura in kimono era inginocchiata, apparentemente addormentata. Adesso Saruhiko era in grado di vedere il volto del suo Re, l'aria divertita che l'aveva caratterizzato negli ultimi giorni era stata sostituita da un'espressione inquietantemente simile a quella di un bambino in procinto di fare una marachella. Mentre ancora il ragazzo si stava togliendo gli stivali per salire sul tatami improvvisamente Munakata aveva estratto la sua spada e attaccato la figura inginocchiata.  


L'eleganza del suo Capitano era veramente indiscussa, aveva pensato Saruhiko. Ah e quel tizio era morto ormai. Proprio mentre si aspettava di vedere sangue ovunque, che sicuramente sarebbe toccato a lui pulire, la figura si era mossa. O meglio sarebbe più corretto dire che un attimo prima era a terra e quello seguente brandiva uno spadone da allenamento, bloccando apparentemente senza sforzo il fendente di Munakata. In quel momento la luce della spada del re aveva illuminato il volto dello sconosciuto: occhi ambrati coperti da occhiali dalla montatura semplice e una profonda cicatrice che attraversa orizzontalmente il viso.  


-Zenjo-san, nonostante tutto ancora non riesco a coglierti di sorpresa-  


Ah. Il cervello di Saruhiko era ufficialmente in tilt. Non solo aveva appena subito lo shock di vedere qualcuno di apparentemente totalmente indifeso sopravvivere ad un attacco del suo Capitano, ma questo qualcuno era anche l'uomo più mascolino e possente che avesse mai visto. Probabilmente anche quel bruto di Mikoto Suoh sarebbe impallidito al confronto. Saruhiko aveva emesso un verso strozzato, che in seguito aveva negato categoricamente di aver prodotto, e l'uomo si era girato verso di lui.  


-Questo sarebbe il tuo sottoposto di cui mi hai parlato, Re?-  


Saruhiko era ufficialmente morto e risorto, la voce di quell'uomo era capace di fargli tremare le ginocchia anche se non diretta a lui.  


-Mmh, proprio così Zenjo-san. Ora che ne dici di procedere a delle presentazioni più appropriate? Anche se credo che ormai Fushimi-kun abbia capito chi si trova di fronte-  


Saruhiko sentendo chiamare il suo cognome si era ripreso un attimo. Effettivamente il nome Zenjo gli era familiare, aveva letto qualcosa su qualche rapporto mensile... In quel momento tale Zenjo aveva riposto quell'abete che a quanto pare definiva spada e il ragazzo si era reso conto che all'uomo mancava il braccio sinistro. Finalmente il cervello del ventenne era riuscito a connettersi. Zenjo Gouki. Luogotenente del precedente re blu. Colui che aveva arginato il disastro di Kagutsu.  


Leggenda vivente. E a quanto pare il suo nuovo consulente sessuale.  


Saruhiko aveva avviato una nuova sessione di feetwatching, si guardava imbarazzato i piedi giusto perché aveva dovuto togliersi gli stivali e non avrebbe potuto dilettarsi nel suo solito shoewatching, attività prediletta in ambiti imbarazzanti come quello.  


-Senti facciamo brevi convenevoli, il problema lo so e la situazione pure, sono qui solo e unicamente perché me l’ha chiesto il Re come favore personale e perché mi ricordi una situazione identica di qualche anno fa. Siediti che a breve iniziamo la teoria-  


Saruhiko era rimasto impietrito, impaurito, anzi no, terrorizzato, se non atterrito, dall’imponente figura che gli si era posta davanti. Se fosse riuscito a muovere anche solo un passo non avrebbe esitato a nascondersi dietro la schiena di Munakata a piangere come un bambino.  


-Saruhiko non hai sentito?- aveva chiesto Munakata, era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, ma dire la verità sarebbe stato piuttosto strano farlo in una situazione che avrebbe dovuto essere l’apoteosi dell’informalità dati gli argomenti trattati.  


-S…sì- aveva boccheggiato il più giovane eseguendo meccanicamente gli ordini. Si era seduto portando le ginocchia al petto, voleva farsi tanto minuscolo da sparire praticamente.  


-Bene, ora che le presentazioni sono fatte posso ritirarmi, vi lascio al vostro lavoro- aveva detto Munakata formale ringraziando cordialmente Zenjo per l’aiuto e facendo per congedarsi.  


-Dove credi di andare ragazzino?- aveva detto quest’ultimo afferrando il re per la collottola del mantello. Saruhiko aveva sgranato gli occhi, stava per avere un mancamento. Non aveva mai visto anima viva rivolgersi al re in quella maniera e sopravvivere tanto a lungo da raccontarlo, forse solo quell’odioso re rosso si fregiava di quell’onore in privato. Solo e unicamente perché il re blu glielo permetteva e il contesto era così informale, ed intimo più che altro, da non sentirsene offeso  


-Mi servi qui, come credi che spieghi le cose al ragazzo senza fargliele vedere. Mettiti seduto e non farmi alterare- aveva detto di nuovo Zenjo sotto lo sguardo basito di Fushimi. Il ventenne si aspettava da un momento all’altro che il re avrebbe estratto la spada e tranciato anche l’altro braccio a quell’uomo che aveva osato rivolgerglisi e peggio, dargli ordini, in quel modo. Per Munakata quella invece sembrava ordinaria amministrazione, si era sfilato la spada e seduto per terra dove aveva indicato l’altro uomo obbedendogli proprio come un cagnolino.  


Zenjo si era inginocchiato nuovamente in modo composto, esattamente come lui e il Capitano lo avevano trovato quando erano arrivati.  


-Allora ragazzo, prima ti farò un paio di domande, rendiamo la cosa poco sofferta e rispondimi subito senza troppi giri di parole così riusciamo a farla più breve-  


-V…va bene- aveva detto Saruhiko tentennando, quell’uomo gli faceva ancora paura ma si sentiva giustificato dato che dopotutto era l’uomo che trattava Munakata, il suo re, alla stregua di un cagnetto decorativo da borsetta.  


-Un minimo di convinzione la pretendo, sei un uomo o no?-  


-Sì- aveva risposto Saruhiko più convinto.  


-Bene. Da quanto tempo state insieme tu e questo… come si chiama l’altro?- aveva chiesto Zenjo voltandosi verso il Capitano.  


-Misaki- aveva suggerito Munakata; come facesse a conoscerlo Saruhiko non lo sapeva ma non era quello il momento di farsi domande.  


-Oh sì, bravo, da quanto tempo state insieme tu e questo Misaki?- aveva riformulato Zenjo dirigendosi nuovamente verso Saruhiko.  


-Cinque mesi- aveva detto telegraficamente Saruhiko.  


-E non avete combinato niente-  


-No-  


-Quantifica questo niente, non siete andati fino in fondo o non gli hai nemmeno messo le mani nelle mutande?-  


-La seconda- aveva detto Saruhiko distogliendo lo sguardo.  


-Ha deciso lui di fare un passo in avanti o tu?-  


-Lui ha chiesto e io ho pensato che poteva essere il momento-  


-Descrivimi le tue esperienze passate-  


-Non ho esperienze passate- un silenzio era calato nel dojo, nessuno aveva più detto una parola dopo l’ultima dichiarazione di Saruhiko. Zenjo aveva fatto motto a Munakata di avvicinarsi.  


-Non mi avevi detto che era vergine-  


-Non lo sapevo, sarà più dura del previsto- aveva detto il re piagnucolando le ultime parole in una maniera che non gli si addiceva per niente.  


-Smettila, devo ricordarti come eri tu quando sei arrivato qui?- Munakata sembrava essere stato colto in flagrante, non aveva detto più una parola ed era tornato a sedersi al suo posto. –Allora Fushimi-kun, hai pensato a come vorresti che fosse? Che ruolo vorresti avere nell’atto?-  


-Vorrei non fare figure di merda e non finire al pronto soccorso, sullo stare sopra o sotto non ho mai riflettuto-  


-Ci sono diversi modi di stare sopra o sotto- aveva commentato Munakata ammiccando nella sua direzione.  


-Lo stai confondendo, per ora deve imparare le basi- Zenjo si era alzato e aveva recuperato una vecchia lavagna con le ruote, un pennarello e aveva disegnato tre enormi “P” sulla lavagna –Sai cosa significa?-  


-No- aveva risposto Saruhiko confuso.  


-È la base del sesso: Preliminari, Preparazione, Penetrazione. Analizziamo la fase 1, i preliminari. I preliminari servono come dite vi giovani “per entrare nel mood”, per tirare su la bandiera e non far durare il tutto solo dieci minuti. Vanno fatti bene, anzi, non trovo la vostra una grande idea di andare subito al sodo, avreste dovuto allenarvi per un po’ e poi passare alle fasi successive. Ma ormai avete deciso quindi tanto vale impararti tutto. I preliminari possono essere fatti con le mani o con la bocca, dato che presumo tu almeno una volta nella vita abbia provato a fare qualcosa con le mani su te stesso la dimostrazione verterà sulla bocca-  


-Saruhiko, hai provato a fare qualcosa da solo, sì?- aveva chiesto Munakata non troppo convinto, non pensava di avere a che fare con un livello di inesperienza tale ma era almeno giusto accertarsene.  


-Sì- aveva risposto telegraficamente Saruhiko mentre gli zigomi tornavano ad imporporarsi.  


Zenjo sembrava ormai completamente a suo agio, come se quella non fosse la sua prima volta a dover affrontare una situazione del genere.  


-Innanzitutto partiamo dalle basi- l'ormai professionale insegnante aveva fatto una freccia sotto la prima P e cominciato una serie di punti elenco -Numero uno: stare attenti ai denti. Come penso ben saprai la zona è piuttosto delicata, non vogliamo castrare il nostro partner per il momento e il dolore non è il nostro obiettivo- Munakata a quelle parole sembrava voler intervenire, ma un'occhiata eloquente di Zenjo lo aveva fatto desistere. Meglio non mettere strane idee in mente al ragazzo. Saruhiko intanto stava considerando l'idea di prendere appunti, la cosa si stava rivelando più tecnica del previsto.  


-Punto numero due: non esagerare. Ora, non sappiamo come stia messo questo Misaki là sotto, ma consideriamo una dimensione media. L'entusiasmo è ben accetto, ma fai attenzione: troppa foga e potresti vomitare quindi fermati sempre non appena senti la situazione degenerare-  


Munakata sembrava voler commentare anche su questo secondo punto ma fortunatamente Zenjo era concentrato sulla sua lavagna. Il re aveva in viso un sorrisetto troppo soddisfatto per star pensando ai saggi consigli di Zenjo-san, Saruhiko era impallidito leggermente soltanto ad immaginare quali porcherie stessero passando per la testa del suo Capitano.  


-Terzo ed ultimo punto: ricordati di respirare col naso. Penso che questo sia piuttosto ovvio, è particolarmente importante nel momento finale, nel quale probabilmente la tua gola sarà più concentrata nell'ingoiare che nel far passare aria. Mi raccomando la comunicazione con il partner per evitare spiacevoli fraintendimenti-  


A detta di Saruhiko la cosa spiegata così era un po' riduttiva e sinceramente si sarebbe aspettato perlomeno qualche consiglio pratico in più. Quello era in pratica l'equivalente di un articolo per ragazzine su un giornaletto di cattivo gusto.  


Proprio quando il giovane aveva cominciato a dubitare della professionalità del suo insegnante, per quanto fosse decisamente piacevole star ad ascoltare quella voce profonda, Zenjo aveva dato una non proprio gentile pacca sulla spalla a Munakata, che era sembrato risvegliarsi a malincuore dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti. Solo in quel momento Saruhiko aveva realizzato che Munakata era stato trattenuto per un motivo, e non era per fare da supporto morale. Zenjo aveva riposto attentamente il pennarello sulla lavagna e l’aveva spostata verso la parete del dojo.  


-Penso che per il momento la teoria sia abbastanza, che ne dici di far vedere al tuo sottoposto come si fa ragazzino?-  


Saruhiko aveva finalmente capito dove la situazione stava andando a parare, lo spelling gli ci era voluto, e si era rannicchiato ancora di più sul posto mentre il suo re toglieva gli occhiali e li appoggiava vicino alla lavagna. Vedere il proprio superiore in quelle condizioni, mantello stropicciato, guance rosse e occhi liberi dalla costrizione degli occhiali aveva sortito uno strano effetto nel ventenne, che pian piano aveva sentito i pantaloni farsi più stretti.  


Zenjo si era messo a sedere scompostamente per terra e Munakata si era avvicinato gattonando, la sua caratteristica grazia ancora presente nei movimenti. Il più vecchio aveva sorriso debolmente allo spettacolo che gli si era parato davanti: un Munakata in ginocchio che cercava in tutti i modi di mantenere la sua dignità, quando non avrebbe voluto far altro che implorare il suo nome. A quanto pare la presenza del suo subordinato lo rendeva quasi imbarazzato, che tenerezza.  


-Ora osserva bene Fushimi- mentre parlava Zenjo accarezzava il viso di Munakata con l'unica mano mentre questo si prodigava ad allentare la cintura del suo kimono.  


Quando Munakata era riuscito a raggiungere il suo obiettivo Saruhiko si era sentito mancare. Zenjo era decisamente ben proporzionato e quando precedentemente aveva parlato di dimensioni medie sicuramente non si riferiva a se stesso.  


Invece di prendere l'iniziativa, come il giovane si sarebbe aspettato, il re aveva guardato il suo partner con aria obbediente, rendendo palese a Saruhiko che la situazione non era nuova a nessuno dei due uomini.  


Sempre con la mano sulla guancia di Munakata, Zenjo aveva rivolto il suo sguardo sul ventenne. Sembrava che l'imbarazzo fosse passato e al suo posto fosse comparsa una mal celata eccitazione, l'evidente gonfiore dei suoi pantaloni era un indizio inconfutabile.  


-Ora, mio re- la voce di Zenjo ricca di sarcasmo e sottile divertimento – che ne dici di cominciare la tua dimostrazione? Parti lentamente, usa soltanto la lingua- Munakata non aveva perso tempo, bocca già dischiusa in un flebile gemito nel sentire il fiero Zenjo Gouki chiamarlo ironicamente re. Sentiva già le ginocchia deboli e ancora non avevano neanche iniziato.  


Aveva cominciato quindi a leccare la punta, una mano posata saldamente su una coscia di Zenjo e l'altra occupata a tenere ferma l'imponente mole che di lì a poco sarebbe finita nella sua gola.  


Con la coda dell'occhio riusciva a scorgere vagamente la figura di Saruhiko, teso come una corda di violino e con lo sguardo puntato su di lui. Essere al centro dell'attenzione del suo subordinato aveva fatto comparire un improvviso rossore sulle guance del Capitano, sorpreso di poter ancora provare vergogna in una situazione del genere.  


-Bene così ragazzino. Tu invece avvicinati di più, devi osservare con attenzione la tecnica- A quelle parole Saruhiko si era mosso goffamente, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da Munakata che in quel momento stava delicatamente seguendo il profilo del membro di Zenjo con la lingua. Quest'ultimo continuava a guidare i movimenti di Munakata con la mano, la voce per niente influenzata da quello che al momento stava succedendo tra le sue gambe.  


-Vedi Saruhiko, è fondamentale partire con calma, far salire l'eccitazione lentamente. Dopotutto si tratta soltanto dell'antipasto, vero re? L'interpellato aveva mugolato debolmente, ormai completamente assorbito dal suo compito di ricoprire con quanti più baci possibili il membro del più vecchio.  


Saruhiko era sempre più agitato, ormai aveva perso le speranze di nascondere la sua eccitazione, cercando di mantenere un minimo di dignità mentre la sua attenzione era completamente concentrata sullo squisito lavoro che Munakata stava svolgendo. Nonostante fosse completamente inesperto non ci voleva un genio a capire che quando il suo re stava facendo era fuori dall'ordinario; in quel momento suddetto re aveva deciso che era stanco di aspettare e aveva cominciato a succhiare direttamente la punta, scendendo leggermente incoraggiato dai deboli sospiri di Zenjo.  


L'uomo ormai non era più impassibile e aveva spostato la sua mano dalla guancia ai capelli di Munakata, tirando con decisione qualche ciocca.  


Il Capitano aveva iniziato allora a muovere la testa con più decisione, distraendo completamente l'ex luogotenente che avrebbe dovuto tecnicamente continuare con la sua spiegazione. Ma a giudicare dall'espressione attenta di Saruhiko non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, il ragazzo sembrava star prendendo nota di ogni movimento di Munakata.  


In quel momento il re aveva gemuto in modo soffocato portando Zenjo a spingere con più decisione sulla sua testa, dettando un ritmo più incalzante. Il Re dell'Ordine era un completo disastro: gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, la bocca sporca di saliva e tesa attorno al membro dell'altro uomo rendevano la sua figura normalmente rigida e fiera peccaminosa e lasciva.  


Saruhiko si era reso conto, non con una certa dose di vergogna, che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto prendere il posto del Capitano e dare piacere a quell'uomo che così facilmente lo teneva a bada.  


I pensieri del ragazzo erano stati interrotti proprio dalla sua fonte di distrazione, Zenjo aveva tirato non troppo delicatamente i capelli di Munakata all’indietro per fare in modo che il re arrestasse la sua attività certosina. Reishi aveva emesso un verso contrariato, non amava che lo si interrompesse mentre svolgeva il suo lavoro né in ufficio né in simili situazioni.  


-Saruhiko spogliati, passiamo alla fase 2- Saruhiko aveva sgranato gli occhi, non pensava di dover partecipare attivamente alla lezione, a dire la verità non pensava nemmeno che i due si sarebbero messi a dare dimostrazioni pratiche ma a quanto pare il clan blu era una scoperta continua.  


Dopo un iniziale imbarazzo, che lo aveva portato a togliersi come prima cosa la spada e i coltelli ad uno ad uno finchè non ne aveva ammucchiati una quindicina sul pavimento, era riuscito a trovare il coraggio di liberarsi della divisa ad iniziare dal cappotto, si era poi slacciato lentamente la camicia scoprendo la pelle bianca del torso. Aveva distolto per un momento lo sguardo dei suoi piedi per notare che il Capitano stava facendo esattamente la stessa cosa. Senza quel lungo pastrano, la spada e gli occhiali non solo sembrava più piccolo fisicamente ma anche di età.  


-Capisco che ti piaccia il tuo Capitano ma non abbiamo tutto il giorno- aveva puntualizzato Zenjo vedendo che Saruhiko si era bloccato a guardare il re mentre si sbottonava la camicia. Munakata gli aveva rivolto un sorriso cordiale come sempre, gli zigomi un po’ rossi dall’imbarazzo mentre si sfilava i pantaloni della divisa, Saruhiko si era ripreso dal suo poco dignitoso momento di adorazione a lo aveva imitato rimanendo in boxer. Dannazione, non aveva pensato all’evenienza di doversi spogliare e quindi non si era premurato di mettersi addosso un paio di boxer sobri; aveva tentato di nascondere con le mani la stravagante fantasia a cuoricini rossi stampata sul suo intimo, era stato un regalo di Misaki, “così mi pensi quando ti spogli la sera” aveva detto il rosso quando gli aveva messo in mano quel regalo mal impacchettato lo scorso San Valentino, il loro primo San Valentino insieme.  


-Sono molto carini stai tranquillo- lo aveva rassicurato Munakata che finito di spogliarsi si era accucciato docilmente accanto a Zenjo.  


-Saranno pure carini ma non ci servono, puoi toglierteli- Saruhiko era diventato color peperone e non aveva emesso alcun suono mentre obbediva agli ordini dell’ex luogotenente. Era tornato in ginocchio con le mani in grembo a coprirsi l’ormai consolidata erezione.  


-Allora Saruhiko, sta ben attento perché questa fase è molto importante, anche di più delle altre due perché se fatta bene è quella che ti permette di non tornare a casa zoppicante o peggio, di non finire al pronto soccorso. La preparazione deve essere fatta in presenza di una sostanza viscosa che nel vostro caso, dato che è la prima volta, dovrà necessariamente essere un lubrificante, essa servirà a ridurre l’attrito soprattutto durante la fase successiva. Chiaro?-  


-Chiarissimo- aveva detto Saruhiko mentre si appuntava mentalmente di andare a comprare il suddetto lubrificante uno di quei giorni, non aveva idea se Misaki lo avesse o meno, nel dubbio se lo sarebbe procurato.  


-Guardami e ripeti con me, a secco fa male- aveva detto Zenjo ad alta voce scandendo bene le ultime quattro parole.  


-A secco fa male- aveva ripetuto Fushimi diligentemente.  


-Dillo più forte così ti sente pure il tuo Capitano e se ne ricorda la prossima volta che vuole combinare qualcosa con Suoh- Munakata aveva assunto un’espressione colpevole, probabilmente Zenjo gli aveva fatto una sonora ramanzina l’ultima volta che aveva provato a fare senza con Mikoto –Bene, ora il tuo re ti mostrerà come approcciarsi al suddetto prodotto-  


Reishi aveva gattonato verso la sua divisa, abbandonata a terra e aveva estratto una piccola bottiglietta colorata, l’aveva mostrata a Saruhiko in modo che potesse inquadrarla bene e ricordarsene una volta che fosse venuto il momento di acquistarla. Aveva rimosso la plastica protettiva intorno e svitato il tappo, una generosa dose di liquido era stata versata nella mano di Zenjo e altrettanta in quella di Saruhiko che aveva guardato il Capitano con aria interrogativa.  


-Il liquido va prima scaldato con le mani, guarda come fa Zenjo-san e copialo per bene- Zenjo aveva iniziato a muovere le dita della sua unica mano strofinando il pollice con le altre per lavorare bene il fluido –Saruhiko puoi usare entrambe le mani- aveva puntualizzato Munakata delicatamente. Saruhiko aveva fatto come ordinato strofinando le mani l’una sull’altra, come se se le stesse lavando con il sapone.  


-Ora fa attenzione e copia i miei movimenti- aveva detto Zenjo facendo un cenno con la testa al re che in risposta si era steso a pancia in giù sulle sue gambe –Stadio 0, stimolare la zona, usa due dita e muovile come quando ti massaggi le tempie quando ti viene mal di testa, così- Saruhiko aveva osservato bene i movimenti che Zenjo stava compiendo sul suo re che nel frattempo si stava mordendo le nocche per non gemere.  


Fushimi aveva portato incerto una mano tra le gambe e aveva provato, pieno di imbarazzo, a fare su se stesso esattamente ciò che Zenjo gli stava mostrando. Aveva preso un lungo respiro e iniziato a muovere le dita da fuori, era piuttosto piacevole, non gli era mai venuto in mente di farlo quelle volte che si era svegliato particolarmente eccitato o che era tornato a casa dopo un’uscita con Misaki.  


-Bravo, stai andando bene, ora se pensi di essere pronto passiamo allo stadio numero 1, con molta calma e accortezza prova a infilare il primo dito, se senti che ti fa male cerca una posizione più comoda- Zenjo aveva delicatamente penetrato il re con l’indice, Saruhiko lo aveva imitato provando inizialmente un po’ di fastidio ma niente di insopportabile, anzi, era quasi un fastidio piacevole.  


Munakata aveva pigolato qualcosa mentre cercava di aggrapparsi con le unghie al pavimento liscio del dojo.  


-Ora muovilo con calma, inizia da movimenti piccoli e poi prova a spingere maggiormente- Saruhiko aveva obbedito nuovamente e lo stesso aveva fatto quando Zenjo gli aveva detto di aggiungere un secondo dito e fare gli stessi movimenti. Cominciava ad essere davvero eccitante per il ventenne, non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto procurarsi piacere non solo toccandosi, se poi ai suoi pensieri si aggiungeva l’immagine di Misaki che di lì a pochi giorni avrebbe potuto riservargli lo stesso trattamento la situazione si faceva ancora più bollente –Quando te la senti inizia ad aprire e chiudere le dita come una forbice, non metterci troppo entusiasmo all’inizio che il pronto soccorso è ancora dietro l’angolo-  


-Oh- aveva sospirato Saruhiko una volta che il fastidio se ne era andato del tutto lasciando spazio ad un certo tepore all’altezza del bassoventre.  


-Questa è la prova che stai procedendo bene, coraggio, aggiungi un altro dito e passiamo alla fase tre della nostra terzina- Saruhiko aveva obbedito all’istante, non stava più nella pelle e l’eccitazione non era più nemmeno lontanamente mascherabile-  


Zenjo, appurato che sia Munakata che Saruhiko fossero effettivamente pronti, aveva rimosso le sue dita dal Re, che aveva subito ne aveva subito lamentato la mancanza. Spostandosi di lato aveva fatto cenno a Saruhiko, che ormai non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi, di avvicinarsi al suo Capitano, ancora inginocchiato sul pavimento del dojo.  


-Adesso è il momento di passare alla fase tre. Pensi di esserne capace?- Zenjo aveva sorriso leggermente con aria di sfida e Saruhiko non aveva potuto far altro che annuire, la gola ormai troppo secca per riuscire a spiccicare parola. Munakata aveva proteso le mani all’indietro per prendere quelle del suo sottoposto e posarsele sui fianchi, un chiaro invito a continuare -Ora, comincia lentamente, nonostante la preparazione sia stata accurata il tuo partner potrebbe comunque provare fastidio, non lasciarti sopraffare dalle sensazioni-  


Il ventenne aveva stretto la presa sui fianchi del suo Capitano, prendendo un profondo respiro. Perdere la propria verginità sarebbe stato abbastanza da sopraffare chiunque, Saruhiko stava per farlo con il proprio capo e sinceramente non aveva ancora metabolizzato. La parte decisamente meno razionale di lui però aveva deciso che era eccitato da troppo tempo e una soluzione andava trovata al più presto. Che poi questa soluzione coincidesse con il corpo decisamente invitante del Re Blu era un bonus aggiunto. Zenjo si era spostato era al suo fianco e stava premendo la mano sulla base della sua schiena, invitandolo a proseguire.  


All’inizio Saruhiko era stato effettivamente sopraffatto dalle sensazioni: il corpo di Munakata era così caldo e stretto che non avrebbe voluto far altro che continuare, fregandosene di tutto e tutti. Le parole di Zenjo erano state chiare però, e, nonostante non gliene fregasse assolutamente niente di far male al Capitano, questa era tuttavia un’esercitazione per Misaki e Saruhiko si sarebbe tagliato una mano piuttosto che far male al rosso. Ripreso quindi possesso del proprio autocontrollo Saruhiko aveva cercato di concentrarsi sulla schiena di Munakata che si era deliziosamente piegata per invitarlo a proseguire.  


Non volendo sottostare alle richieste del Capitano il ragazzo aveva cominciato a muoversi lentamente, conscio dello sguardo bruciante di Zenjo su di lui. Il Re non sembrava apprezzare l’eccessiva cautela del giovane, aveva ripreso quindi una delle sue mani nella sua, costringendolo ad accelerare il ritmo. Quasi abituato alla sensazione e ormai fin troppo preso per pensare coerentemente aveva assecondato il Capitano, che adesso gemeva senza vergogna sotto lo sguardo degli altri due uomini. Zenjo si godeva lo spettacolo: il corpo di Munakata completamente piegato sotto le spinte del più giovane, che ormai persa alcuna esitazione, aveva trovato un ritmo ben cadenzato anche se ancora troppo impreciso, ancora non in grado di trovare il punto che avrebbe fatto urlare il suo Re di piacere.  


Ma è la pratica a rendere perfetti dopotutto. Preferiva aspettare ancora un po’ prima di intervenire, vedere cosa Munakata si sarebbe inventato per far impazzire il ragazzo. E non aveva dovuto aspettare molto: il Re, ormai stufo che le sue sempre più insistenti richieste venissero ignorate, aveva spinto Saruhiko, costringendolo ad interrompere e aveva ripreso posizione sul pavimento, questa volta rivolto verso l’alto, viso arrossato dallo sforzo in piena vista. Saruhiko era rimasto spiazzato dall’improvviso movimento di Munakata e aveva pensato di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, quando però il suo Capitano aveva allargato le gambe, guardandolo con quegli occhi viola appannati dalle lacrime non aveva avuto più dubbi ed era tornato alla sua precedente attività. La nuova posizione rendeva tutto più intenso, sentire i gemiti di Munakata vicino al suo orecchio era uno stimolo in più, forse troppo visto che sentiva il suo climax farsi sempre più vicino.  


Anche Munakata non stava messo meglio, una mano stretta attorno al suo membro mentre l’altra come una morsa sulla nuca del ragazzo, impedendogli di allontanarsi. Zenjo aveva notato le condizioni dei suoi partner e aveva decretato che se non fosse intervenuto avrebbero finito senza che lui potesse partecipare. Aveva messo una mano ferma sulla spalla di Saruhiko, bloccandone i movimenti senza alcuno sforzo. A quel gesto i più giovani avevano opposto inizialmente resistenza, realizzarono presto però che era totalmente inutile e che Zenjo non aveva alcuna intenzione di farli divertire da soli. L’uomo aveva mantenuto la mano salda sulla spalla di Saruhiko ancora qualche secondo, aspettando che i due uomini riprendessero fiato, poi li aveva fissati con occhi intensi, intimandogli di restare immobili. Una volta certo che avrebbero seguito i suoi ordini si era spostato con calma, portandosi dietro Saruhiko.  


La vista era decisamente allettante: la bianca schiena del ragazzo era in quel momento arrossata dallo sforzo e scendendo con lo sguardo poteva vedere, dove si era precedentemente preparato, la zona ancora scivolosa di lubrificante. Nonostante ciò Zenjo aveva preferito restare sul sicuro ed inserire direttamente due dita nel ventenne, che aveva arcuato la schiena con un lungo gemito, le dita di Zenjo erano decisamente più grandi delle sue. I movimenti di Saruhiko si riflettevano su Munakata che lasciato a se stesso era tentato di usare una mano per darsi piacere; lo sguardo penetrante di Zenjo lo aveva fatto però desistere subito dal suo piano, ordinandogli senza bisogno di parole di restare immobile. Non potendo sopportare di più lo sguardo intenso dell’uomo il Re si era coperto gli occhi con un braccio, aspettando poco pazientemente che Zenjo si sbrigasse.  


Considerata la preparazione sufficiente, l’ex luogotenente aveva afferrato con l’unica mano i capelli di Saruhiko per mantenere l’equilibrio, la sensazione appiccicosa completamente ignorata dal ragazzo, il cui unico pensiero era la presenza imponente di Zenjo pressato sulla sua schiena. Saruhiko stava quasi per implorare l’uomo di darsi una mossa, una stretta più forte dei suoi capelli era stato l’unico avvertimento prima che Zenjo gli entrasse con un’unica spinta. Boccheggiando il ragazzo aveva mosso di conseguenza i fianchi, strappando un delizioso gemito dalle labbra del Capitano ancora sotto di lui. Ad ogni movimento dell’uomo Saruhiko aveva la sensazione di andare in fiamme, la doppia stimolazione troppo intensa per permettergli di pensare coerentemente. Il Re aveva cominciato a muoversi in tandem con l’ex luogotenente, in modo da amplificare il piacere per il ragazzo incastrato tra di loro. Era stato quando Zenjo aveva cambiato leggermente l’angolatura delle sue spinte che Saruhiko aveva visto le stelle e si era accasciato sul corpo di Munakata, venendo dentro di lui. Dopo qualche secondo di puro piacere si era sentito spostare delicatamente da Zenjo, in modo che questo potesse raggiungere Munakata.  


Ancora stordito dalla potenza del suo orgasmo il ragazzo non aveva potuto fare altro che guardare mentre Zenjo prendeva il suo posto in Munakata e cominciava a muoversi con un ritmo quasi brutale, portando il Re Blu a perdere ogni briciolo di dignità rimasta. Era bastato qualche minuto perchè entrambi gli uomini raggiungessero il climax, lo spettacolo fortemente apprezzato da Saruhiko che non aveva potuto fare a meno di osservare il forte contrasto tra i due uomini che aveva di fronte. L’uno abbronzati muscoli scolpiti, con la forza di sottomettere persino un Re, e l’altro delicato nei lineamenti del viso e del corpo, eppure uno degli uomini più potenti sulla faccia della Terra.  


A Reishi erano bastati pochi minuti per riprendere fiato e darsi un contegno, Saruhiko ancora versava in condizioni pietose, annaspava pesantemente e aveva il viso paonazzo dallo sforzo di poco prima. Il Re Blu aveva recuperato dei fazzolettini e si era dato una ripulita, si era rimesso addosso i boxer e il resto dei vestiti in men che non si dica, se non fosse stato per i capelli scompigliati e gli zigomi leggermente arrossati non si sarebbe detto che aveva appena concluso una cosa a tre nel dojo del suo posto di lavoro. Aveva lanciato i fazzoletti a Saruhiko in modo che anche il ventenne potesse ridarsi una sistemata al più presto.  


-Sei così lento a recuperare perché non ti alleni abbastanza con la spada, vedi il tuo Re che fa pratica tutti i giorni non ha un briciolo di fiatone- lo aveva rimproverato Zenjo che si era già rivestito e lo stava guardando dall’alto in basso.  


Saruhiko non era sicuro di aver capito bene cosa il più vecchio stesse dicendo, era una costatazione oggettiva sulle sue abilità da spadaccino o era un infido doppio senso volto a prenderlo in giro per il fatto che era vergine fino ad appena un quarto d’ora prima? Aveva deciso che era troppo stanco per provare a capirlo, tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno erano una doccia calda, anzi bollente, e almeno dieci ore di fila di sonno. E Misaki, sì, aveva bisogno di chiamare Misaki. Misaki che in quel momento era l’unica cosa che gli sembrava reale in quella situazione quasi da barzelletta in cui si era ritrovato non si sa come.  


Che poi se ci ragionava bene… quello che aveva appena fatto poteva essere considerato un tradimento? Aveva messo le corna a Misaki? Avrebbe dovuto confessargli ciò che era successo prima di fare il grande passo con lui? Già che era passato nemmeno un anno da quando avevano chiarito la sua dipartita dall’Homra in favore dello Scepter 4, ci mancava solo l’ennesima crisi di fiducia da parte del rosso.  


-Saruhiko ringrazia per la lezione e rivestiti, Zenjo-san deve fare la sua meditazione serale, gli abbiamo già portato via troppo tempo-  


Il ventenne aveva ripreso possesso delle sue facoltà mentali e si era dato velocemente una sistemata, giusto per apparire dignitoso e non sembrare uno che è appena stato vomitato da un tornato. Aveva fatto un profondo inchino all’ex luogotenente che lo aveva salutato con uno sguardo serio.  


-Andrai di nuovo da lui?- aveva allora chiesto il più vecchio, Saruhiko era andato nel panico non sapendo cosa significasse la domanda e cosa rispondere, ma l’interrogativo non era stato rivolto a lui da quanto aveva potuto constatare.  


-Sì- aveva risposto semplicemente Munakata non guardando il più grande negli occhi.  


-Dovresti lasciarlo perdere, non è abbastanza per te-  


-Grazie del consiglio Zenjo-san, Saruhiko andiamo?- aveva chiesto il Capitano, o meglio, glielo aveva ordinato sotto forma di domanda quando ormai aveva già un piede sulla soglia del dojo. Saruhiko lo aveva seguito come un cagnolino e si era richiuso la porta scorrevole alle spalle, non aveva detto una parola, si era limitato a rimanergli ad un passo di distanza. Non solo sembravano passate ore dalla loro attività nel dojo ma sembrava pure che fosse un’altra persona. Chissà se da fuori anche lui appariva diverso da come era con Misaki, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto porre quell’interrogativo al rosso.  


-Capitano, io…- aveva iniziato Saruhiko anche se non sapeva di preciso cosa voleva dire.  


-Non è successo niente, ricordati cosa ti ha insegnato Zenjo-san e dimenticati totalmente tutto ciò che è avvenuto in quel dojo, se vengo a sapere che qualcuno qua dentro sa qualcosa di troppo dirò a Zenjo-san di passarti col filo della sua spada- aveva detto Munakata come se stesse elencando gli ingredienti di una ricetta. Saruhiko aveva fatto per parlare ma il Re Blu gli aveva rivolto un sorriso amabile –Sto scherzando, lo farò io stesso se necessario-  


-Non dirò nulla- si era sbrigato a chiarire Fushimi alzando le mani in segno di resa.  


-In merito a cosa?-  


-A niente, non è successo niente- aveva risposto prontamente Saruhiko che aveva capito al volo l’andazzo di quella conversazione.  


-Fushimi-kun-  


-Capitano-  


-Non sentirti in colpa verso quel ragazzo, all’Homra staranno facendo la stessa cosa, non significa nulla ciò che è successo-  


-In che senso, pensavo che…-  


-Misaki-kun ha raccontato un po’ di cose a Mikoto-san e lui le ha dette a me, credo che all’Homra sia normale avere questo tipo di conversazioni private con i propri superiori più di quanto lo sia qui-  


-Non so se mi piacerebbe, io e il Re Rosso non abbiamo mai avuto un rapporto stretto-  


-Capisco- aveva detto Munakata continuando a camminare per la sua strada –Se vuoi chiedermi qualcosa fallo ora, non credo ci saranno altre occasioni-  


-Lei e il Re Ro…-  


-No, non stiamo insieme se è questo che stavi per chiedermi. Ci vogliamo molto bene ma una relazione non sarebbe consona al nostro rango di Re- il Capitano sorrideva, però Saruhiko poteva chiaramente vedere la sua solita maschera di cordiale indifferenza sgretolarsi sul suo viso, si notava lontano un miglio che non era per niente felice e che probabilmente stava cercando solamente di tranquillizzare il più giovane e non fargli pesare la situazione.  


-Mi dispiace-  


-Ricordati sempre della grande fortuna che hai Saruhiko, poter amare chi vuoi alla luce del sole è una fortuna che non tutti hanno e per cui non si è mai grati abbastanza, ricordatene se un giorno non fosse più tutto rose e fiori come ora. Non fare l’errore di rimpiangere ciò che potresti non aver perso-  


Saruhiko aveva alzato gli occhi e ci aveva riflettuto. No, non avrebbe perso Misaki, non di nuovo; era stato un idiota l’ultima volta e ora che aveva una nuova possibilità non se la sarebbe lasciata scappare per nulla al mondo.


End file.
